


Love and Home

by Konrad_Cruze_8th_Primarch



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konrad_Cruze_8th_Primarch/pseuds/Konrad_Cruze_8th_Primarch
Summary: Ohmwrecker, a soldier betrayed, seeks vengeance upon his enemies and to keep his home and friends safe. He must go to extreme lengths though to do so...will it be worth it in the end?WARNING (Very slow build up unfortunately. I feel I have to paint the scene. Won't be doing this for every chapter I promise. I don't plan on using any sort of themes from the inspirations I have had. If you want to get straight to the action then jump to chp 8. From there on I don't plan on doing long descriptions)





	1. A begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Brohm and I decided to put my story in Ancient Rome. Strange I know, but it is an idea which I have always entertained the idea mainly being inspired by reading 'I Claudius' and again after many years re-watching Gladiator (great movie). As such I hope you enjoy reading and I will be more than happy to hear what people think of it.

Serenity. Peace. Stillness. Tranquil. Many thoughts ran through his head as he looked down from his perch on the hill that he stood upon and gazed in impassive wonder at the rising sun and the gleaming wet ground of the valley that lay before him. Such beauty. Such Tranquillity. He watched as a doe with two of its young walked across the grassland following obediently behind their mother. The hint of a smile tugged at his lips, the sight was indeed both rare and endearing. For the amount of time he had spent fighting and killing his way through the lands that he and his comrades had conquered in the name of glory and honour for the homeland, never had he had the time to appreciate the sight of the lands they had marched through. True they had camped and rested for many days here, never had he taken the time to appreciate their surroundings.

The valley itself was set as a large rectangle field, trees to the left and right and also covering the top of the hill where the army was camped and at the end of the field. The area was at least 550ft across and 900ft in length. For Him all that mattered was what advantages and disadvantages they could exploit from the land to fight against the native enemy of this untamed wilderness. For Him there could only be strategy and careful planning. Many lives depended on his choices, the lives of men who had fought from the very start of this great campaign all those years ago back in Rome. The men that had followed him then had followed and obeyed not just because of his position. He, unlike others in the past, had earned their trust and respect. He had earned their loyalty by fighting beside them, charging into the fray, sweating and bleeding alongside them in the name of emperor, empire and home. 

He had done much to earn their respect but even then he still carried on, not basking in the admiration of his men or the honours they gave to him like the sunrise of the new morning sun that beat down upon his muscular form and highlighting the muscle which showed through his barely fitting tunic. He was not the kind to stay far from the fight and show no care for the lives under his command. He cared not for the fame that he had amassed with his victories and the laurels that he and his legion had achieved in this long campaign. He never accepted that the laurels of victory belonged to him, though many in his legion toasted after many battles to their great general, the man responsible for the victories and many feats that had been achieved and the lives saved from walking through the fields of Elysium.   
He had done much and had continued to do so. Still…He looked forward to home and hopefully to be on rest with his friends and…possibly even him. He shook his head ruefully, still after many years being away from Rome had not been able to forget the memories that he had shared with the young boy. Running through fields of golden wheat and playing around in the palace from which he had been brought up in. He hoped that He would get the chance to see him after this battle…it would be wonderful.

“Sir?”. Damn. He was dragged away from his reminiscences of childhood memories by the sound of Legate Severus question. “General, are you alright?”. He felt a hand on his shoulder, reminding him of the fact he had only his tunic on, and again that question being asked. “I’m fine Severus…just admiring the view” “It’s a wonderful sight sir…however might it not be wise to put on your ‘Lorica Segmentata’ sir?” “Yes…yes your right…still…shame that blood must be shed here today…” His eyes drifted once again back to the valley, gleaming in the early morning sun with a thousand beads of rain hanging from blades of grass. “General Ryan Arcadius, the ‘Masked Gamer’, is awed by the beauty of nature. That will be something to tell the folks back home, might stop them from believing that you’re an impassive bastard.” 

Ryan turned now fully to look at the lightly tanned man that stood before him. He and Severus had formed a strong bond of friendship through fighting together. They had fought shoulder to shoulder against the rebels of Hispania, fought desperately against the gauls of Gallia Aquitania and had fought to pacify the peoples of Britannia, Macedon, Greece and now finally here…Germania.   
Through it all Severus had stood by him and both had been promoted to their positions for their service under the Eagles. “Well Severus I still like to keep some surprises, I like to keep people guessing. Not sure about appearing like a bastard though” “Well what can I say” Severus grinning from ear to ear “not all of us know that you have such a tender heart for nature” Ryan laughed gruffly slapping his hand on Severus’s arm “That’s because I don’t often let people know” “Maybe you should let more people know then” “No. I prefer keeping such things to myself. As you well know” “Come now is that such a bad thing, imagine it…Ryan Arcadius, great faceless general. It would give people an idea of who has their sons return to them back home.” Ryan sighed. He and Severus had always been at odds about this choice to not reveal his face to the public, but only to his friends. Severus might not understand, but he had promised Ryan he would keep it a secret. And that mattered to them. Severus went on “Though to be fair…I suppose I wouldn’t want people to think me a softy either.” 

Ryan looked at Severus, his eyes narrowing…but the two quickly grinned and laughed at the stupidity of the conversation.   
They stood there, chuckling to themselves. A cold wind blew through the trees causing Ryan to shiver involuntarily. Severus noticed “Maybe we should get you ready then sir…the scouts reported that Adalhard and his sons Eoforwine and Friduhelm have nearly approached our position with their army” Ryan sighed again. The rebellion led by these three had proven to be difficult to quell and peacefully oppress, the German tribes resulting to fighting instead of talking. Such a shame. Ryan started to walk past Severus down the hills cliff “Right, brief me on their numbers while I get ready” the two men began to walk down from the hill that they were standing on, back towards the camp and towards the future.


	2. Brothers in arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I might as well release this chapter because I'm still working on the third, and I am shuffling a few things around.

“Sir, Auxiliary scouts have just come back, the barbarians are nearly upon us; their army is waiting at the edge of the forest just on the opposite side of the clearing. The 1st, 2nd 3rd, 4th and 5th cohorts of the 4th legion are already set up in the front alongside with my lads from the 2nd and cohorts from the 5th. We are still waiting on Legate Evans men to set their line up alongside with Legate Adrias and Legate Falco’s men from 7th, 10th and 9th legion” 

Severus was standing inside Ryan’s tent holding Ryan’s Gladius and resting his ‘Scutum’ against the entrance to his tent. Ryan’s Helm and bandana rested on the table near to his one-man cot. The tent was spacious enough to allow at least four men to stand inside and be able to still move around, though with difficulty. “What’s the word from Marius, is the artillery set up like I asked?” “Yes sir, Legate Marius has set up the artillery with his 1st legion guarding it in case” “guarding…of course.” Marius Questus Kardias , Legate of the 1st, had never really shown himself to be much of a frontline leader. He was a decent enough man, honourable and wise, but the man had never really got involved like Ryan and his friends had in the fighting. Still Ryan couldn’t complain, when Marius was needed he was there and ready to help out in any way needed. “What about are archers, are they set up along the hill ridge?” “Yes sir, ammunition has been prepared in case” “Lot of them out there then?” “Scouts reported at least fifty thousand warriors” “Hmm…usual odds then.” Severus grinned at that “Suitable number to be recorded” “Indeed.” Ryan turned around now properly equipped with his chest plate on top of the light chainmail he wore including the grey tunic. He wore his vambraces bearing on his left the symbol of Mithras and the great Eagle, and on his right his own symbol…the mark of Ohmwrecker.

Many in the legion had never understood what the symbol had signified, only Ryan knew what it meant to him but never shared the secret with anyone. The symbol had though forged a story however. In battle Ryan was as the god of war made flesh, he tore through his enemies, scattering them before him, shattering shields and tearing his enemies apart with the ferocity of his blows and how agile his blade was. He was known from such battles as the Masked gamer, due to him wearing a bandana to hide his features from his enemies to further terrify them as they could not see Ryan’s eyes. Eyes alight with the fire of fury. He fought like a man possessed and unware of the dangers around him, playing dangerously with the risks of getting himself killed.  
Ryan bent down to tie his greaves on each one bearing at the top his mark with a wreath and underneath the Roman Eagle in flight holding in one talon the oath of the legions and in the other the thunderbolt of Jupiter. Ryan stood up tying his belt around his waist with the ‘Baltea’ facing the front. “At the very least this battle will be our last for a while” “Indeed sir.” Ryan reached for his bandana, bearing on the front his symbol, picked up from the able and tied it onto his head “Well Severus…how do I look?” Ryan held his arms out to his sides allowing Severus to examine him.

To those who had never seen Ohm, truly he appeared a mighty sight. Adorned in his armour, Ryan cut the perfect picture of the iconic hero. Short-trimmed beard on his chin with a jawline that could only have been chiselled by Juno herself with sharp cheeks to match. Short hair and hazel brown eyes, to many it would appear as if Ryan was a mighty Roman hero told in stories to small children. He was not the tallest man but he definitely cut an intimidating figure with his broad shoulders and heavily armoured figure. 

Severus walked around him looking up and down at Ryan’s form and then stepping in front of him nodding his head with a smile “Sir as always…truly the image of Mars’s warrior!” “Thanks Severus” Ryan smiled back. His chest plate bore the Roman Eagle resting on top of the Ohm symbol with thunderbolts coming from it.  
“Legate Severus sir! Legate Luke Patterson Cato Aurelius and Legate Jonathan Caecilius Faustus are approaching!” The shout of Severus’s Optio, Aquinas, alerted both men to the coming of the two Legates of the 4th and 5th legion. “Let them in! The general is ready.” Severus pulled back the tent flap allowing Ryan after strapping the scabbard for his gladius to his belt and picking up his helm. Ryan strode out to embrace the two approaching figures of his closest friends “Luke, Jonathan! How are you two doing?”  
He brought his right arm around the shoulder of Luke and his left around the shoulder of Jonathan “We’re fine Ryan, enjoying the fresh air as we do before every battle of course” replied Luke also placing an arm around the shoulders of Ryan alongside with Jonathan “Luke makes a point though, what kind of a question is that to ask a motherfucker before he faces the possible last fight, I mean c’mon man what d’you think we’re going doing” Jonathan grinned at Ryan as he brought his arm also around Ryan’s shoulders. 

Luke like Ryan was also muscular, slightly pale and with brown hair and had dark brown eyes nearly the same age as Ryan. Luke, unlike Ryan, had let his beard grow out always complaining about how there was little point in keeping facial hair neat when they were fighting. ‘Whose got time for that shit?’ He would always say. Jonathan was also seemingly muscular though had a lighter build than both Luke or Ryan who had turned their torsos to fit their chest plates like a mould. Jon’s sapphire eyes gleamed with the anticipated thrill of battle, his long dark brown hair neatly kept behind to keep it off of his pale features. He was younger than both Ryan or Luke. Jonathan had gone for wearing lighter armour, wearing a leather cuirass light greaves and vambraces coloured light blue. Unlike others in the legion however Jonathan wielded two blades in each hand, preferring damage and nimbleness than being built like an armoured tank as both Luke and Ryan had gone for.

All three men however had earned a strong and admiring reputation in battle and in command. They bore, like Ryan did, their individual symbols. Upon Jonathans chest he had the symbol of a great cloud with thunderbolts coming from it and hitting water, and a mask with thunderbolts and the symbol of Diana, the bow underneath the moon, cresting the top of his mask which was held in place with the leather straps tying it to the back. Luke had on his chest plate the symbol of a one-eyed demon with two swords going through a laurel wreath, the eagle highlighted gold upon the crimson red of his plate armour. His helm however was the same. A one-eyed red painted demon grinning with sharp fangs and two horns protruding from his head.  
There stood the three friends, each of them going through same emotions as the other. They feared to lose one another. “It is good to end this campaign with my dearest friends at my side” “Aw Ryan how sweet to say before we go into battle” Jon rolled his eyes “C’mon Luke at this time there’s no need to be sarcastic” Luke half smiled “I’ll just miss the chance to show that I’m a better fighter than you that’s all.” Jon grinned at Luke “Oh yeah, we ave a couple of minutes before the battle, how bout we settle who’s the better right now?” Jon was already reaching for his blades “Let’s!” Luke reached for the blade at his side but both men stopped at the sound of Ryan’s laughter “You two really still compete with one another, ahh its good to see your eager” Ryan moved his right hand to hold the bridge of his nose “However I would ask you to hold your blades until we deal with the barbarians please.” Both Luke and Jon looked at one another grinned, laughed and shrugged “fair enough I can wait, can you Jon?” “Sure Luke.”  
Ryan sighed, while he cared for friends dearly sometimes these two alone were enough to tire him out. The two had met when Ryan was still a legionnaire in the 2nd legion. He had met Jonathan and Luke when fighting in Britannia to pacify the Iceni tribes. The three of them had faced much since then, with the bond of friendship growing stronger “Jon where’s Evan? I thought that he would have had his men on the field of battle by now” Ryan asked walking past the two men through the large glade that had the legions camped with trees surrounding them on all sides.

Ryan headed down the hill towards the valley with Luke and Jonathan following behind him “Evan’s had problems with getting his men set up, the last battle his forces were in saw a lot of good men wounded by traps the bastards used.” “Alright what about Adrias and Falco then?” Luke responded “They are getting the men set up, they hadn’t told the men to have their equipment checked the night before and as such our going over the equipment”  
“I thought I told everyone that every man was to have their equipment ready for the morning yesterday” “Well Adrias and Falco fought it best to give the lads a break before turning in, didn’t think we would have the barbarians marching on us so eagerly.”  
They continued to march down the hill, passing the artillery line with dozens of catapults hidden behind the tree line which had kept their camp hidden from the enemy. They marched through the hundreds of archers which had lined in front of the catapults, arrows already placed in the ground ready to be fired at a moment’s notice.

Ryan and the others continued past the dozens of tents, men equipping their armour and saying last final prayers. Many of the men noticed the small band of friends passing through the camp, many of them saluting them. They were nearing the end of the camp of the 5th when Ryan saw the armoured form of the young man Legate Evan Laurentinus Fong of the 7th legion.  
Ryan had met Evan when he was promoted to the rank of centurion nearly four years ago back in Macedon. Jonathan and Luke’s legions had joined with the 7th to assist in the expulsion of some terror which had nearly destroyed imperial control in the region. Ryan and Luke found a friend in Evan during their time. Evan and Jonathan had formed a very fast friendship however, and in Ryan’s eyes, it appeared as if it was growing into something more. 

Ryan made his way towards the young man “Evan! Good to see you” Evan spun around hearing Ryan’s voice “Ryan!” the two men laughed and embraced one another “I hope that you and your men are ready” “Yes, sorry but some of us are such early morning risers like you are.” They laughed again letting go of each other allowing Luke to give Evan a handshake “I ‘gree with you on that Evan, I will be happy to go home and sleep in as long as I want.” Luke stepped back allowing Jonathan to step in, he offered his hand which turned quickly into an embrace “Evan I’ll miss that wit of yours y’know” Evan and Jon gave some space but still held the embrace “Come on Jon who says you don’t have to stop hearing me talk, y’could come and spend some time with me at my villa at Naples” “You know…I actually like the sound of that.” The two were still holding one another, It was Ryan who broke the moment “Gents, while as much as I like to see brothers bond, we have a barbarian horde awaiting us.” The two men looked to Ryan, then at one another and what they were doing and quickly let go of one another Evan scratching the back of his neck and Jon attempting to look busy with examining his fingernails “OH…yeah…right…sorry Jon” “No man…were good…my fault anyway.”

A yell coming from beyond the camp of the 5th shook the small group from the awkward moment “YOU THEIR, GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE MOVING INTO LINE BEFORE I SHOVE YOUR ‘PUGIO’, POMEL END FIRST, UP THERE!” Ryan heard the bellowing voice of Marius not too far away from the camp of the 9th and 10th Legion. Marius voice was replaced by another “CALM MARIUS, THE WHORESONS ARENT EVEN CLOSE TO US” “Well it sounds like Marius has riled up Adrias already” Luke quipped to Ryan “Well let’s hope that they can just get ready and leave one another in peace before Adalhards horde arrives” Ryan responded as he and the group walked towards the raised voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter :)


	3. What we fight for

“Ryan were set up and ready to begin when you are” “Good…will begin a few minutes, let me just debrief the cav first” “Alright, see you in the fight ‘Ohmwrecker’!” Luke extended his hand towards Ryan’s, He took it and grasped the other man’s forearm “See you to, ‘Cartoonz’!” Ryan moved away from Luke allowing the other man to mount onto his horse and ride back to his legion on the right.  
After speaking with Marius, Falco and Adrias; Ryan had left orders with Marius that on Ryan’s signal Marius was to unleash as much fire from the artillery on the barbarians. On Ryan’s second signal, He would order the archers to fire upon the barbarian ranks, offering covering fire for Cartoonz, Delirious, Evan and Severus with Falco and Adrias bringing up the rear. On the third signal, all fire was to stop. This would allow Ryan and his mounted legionnaires and auxiliaries to charge the barbarian horde while they fought the main roman force. 

After giving these orders to Marius, Ryan, Jonathan, Evan, Luke, Severus, Adrias and Falco had mounted up and rode down the rest of the hill to examine the valley before them. On level ground, the valley had looked bigger and far wider than Ryan had originally believed. It would take the barbarians a good 20 minutes to even be in range for the artillery to actually hit their ranks.   
As Cartoonz rode away, Ryan turned to Delirious “Delirious, let’s make these sods run!” He offered his hand to the lightly armoured figure, now slouched forward in his saddle with his masked visage analysing the approaching enemy. At Ryan’s voice he turned, and though Ryan couldn’t see under Delirious’s mask, he grinned and chuckled darkly “Yes, lets show them their doom!” The two shook hands and Ryan watched for a while as Delirious trotted back to his waiting units. “Evan, sorry, ‘Vanoss’. Are you ready?” Ryan asked turning around to the now fully armed and armoured man which had waited quietly behind Delirious. In his armour, Evan too struck an imposing figure. His helm bore the masked visage of an owl its beak closed and the round eyes etched with gold trim bore into the eyes of his enemies. In the day, Evan was a strong fighter, as they all were. At night however…Evan dominated everything around him. He was a terror of the night, his black and steel armour showing no reflection from what light there could be produced. The last thing his enemies saw was the visage of the owl, its eyes boring into their souls. Evan looked towards Ryan “Sure thing Ryan, my lads are ready and eager” “Alright then, I’ll talk to you after this alright” “Alright see you till then” The two men shook hands and Vanoss galloped to the left, in the same way Delirious went.

Ryan looked down towards the 2nd legions Legate “Severus, good luck and try not to get yourself killed eh?” Severus smiled “Don’t worry Sir, I don’t plan on going just yet.” Ryan was about to turn away when Severus spoke up “Sir I’ve left your shield with my Optus, he’ll be joining you in the charge” “Well Severus I thank you, but I don’t think I’m going to need it” “Are you sure Sir?” “Positive, now I’ll get going.” Ryan turned his horse away from Severus and rode down the line of soldiers. Men raised their spears in salute and cheered his name as he passed “Ohm! Ohm! Ohm!” He continued to ride until nearing the edge of the forest he was surprised by the men who were waiting for him. Three men wearing the dark blue armour of the ‘Praetorian Guard’. That could only mean one thing. “General Ryan Arcadius” One of the figures approached him “What’s going on, why aren’t you with the emperor?” “They are Ryan.” Ryan’s back straightened at the sound of a voice he thought he would never hear again. He swallowed “S-Sire.” Ryan dismounted and dropped to one knee as he saw the figure of Marcus Bassilius Germanicus, Emperor of Rome, walk into view on top of his horse. 

Marcus ‘Augustus’ Bassilius Germanicus, ‘Imperator’ of Rome, twice proclaimed greatest of all imperial emperors that had already come and gone. He had led the empire into a state of rebirth, new territories had been conquered, new cities built, laws laid down in lands that were benighted of the necessary order for life to function. He had sent the legions to spread the message of Rome, one of truth and glory and the offer of the light of civilisation to the many who had lived within the shadows of chaos in wild barbarian lands. Marcus’s rule had been one of 78 years of long peace, until the uprising of the barbarian hordes in Germania which had required many legions to be sent to deal with the tribes.   
Ryan knew the emperor well however. His father had been close friends with the emperor, both having once fought in the legions themselves. Ryan’s father had died however when he was very young as had his mother soon afterwards. By then Ryan was no more than 8 and as such could not own the land that his father had until he was of age. During this time he had met the sons and daughter of Marcus. Two Boys and a daughter, Lucas, Aelia…and Bryce. Him and Bryce had formed a strong friendship alongside with his brother Lucas, he had made friends with Aelia…but it wasn’t the same form of friendship he had formed with Bryce. The two had been inseparable from one another, despite the age difference. Whenever Bryce was feeling down Ryan had been there to comfort him when others could not, Bryce had done the same for Ryan many times as well. Their friendship would have lasted…however when Ryan came of age it was the time for him to leave. He didn’t want to, but his responsibility was to his families’ estate. Both Ryan and Bryce had cried when they said their goodbyes, as had Marcus to for Ryan had become a son to him. However Ryan left, but promised Bryce that he would write to him and Marcus and to the rest of the family. As such they were the first to know of Ryan’s choice to join the 2nd Legion. The rest from there was history.

Ryan had served in the legions till he had ascended to the rank of general after he led his legion to rout the gauls at the barbarian stronghold of Caen. That had been nearly 14 years ago when he was but 20 years old. Ryan was now at least 36 years old, his time in the legions had taken up much of his life and he had not seen his home since he had left. But today Ryan’s journey would end and he could return home.

Marcus dismounted from his horse and approached Ryan, placing his hand on either side of him “Ryan please, there is no need for such formality. I merely wanted to wish you well for the coming battle.” Ryan stood up at the gesture of Marcus, Marcus kept his hand on Ryan’s shoulder “At has been too long Ryan. I have wanted to see you for a while” “My emperor I thank you for your kind words, but I must ask that we talk afterwards, my men await me.” Marcus smiled at Ryan “Of course, I’ll let you go…but after the battle is finished I would ask that you come and see me as soon as possible” “Um…as you say…Sire.” Marcus removed his hands from Ryan’s shoulder “Then do what must be done then Ryan, I shall be watching.” Marcus moved to mount up again, and Ryan noticed that he was assisted by one of his guards. That had never happened before. “May Mithras be with you Ryan” “Sire” Marcus rode away followed by his guards. Ryan watched for a time and then mounted again his thoughts troubled.   
Ryan arrived to meet with his mounted legionnaires and the auxiliaries, the ride had been clouded over by his troubled thoughts. He had never seen the emperor in such a condition as this, when Ryan had last seen him he was in good health. This time however…it was different. Ryan paid attention to his men though, deciding to examine his thoughts when this battle wasn’t hanging over them. He looked them. They were good men all of them, lads who had come from either the cities or local towns and villages, but they had come to fight for honour and to answer the call to defend their homes. 

Ryan barked out orders “MEN gather around!” His men quickly gathered to attention around him, alert and wary already “Brothers listen well to me now” Ryan continued “As you know Adalhard and his sons, Eoforwine and Friduhelm, have lead their army to fight us. To fight Rome!” This brought a chorus of dark grumblings from his men “Indeed you heard right…the barbarian horde has come to face us. Understand this though, they are most certainly outmatched and though they might outnumber us we will overcome them.” That brought cheers from them.   
Ryan lifted his hand for silence “Indeed be happy friends, for once this battle is over we can all go home! But for the moment focus now. We shall we go into battle only after the third signal and not before. So, if you have anything to do then do so” Ryan was about to turn his horse to face the field, but stopped and then spoke again “Tomorrow… I will be tending to the harvest at my home…Imagine where you will be…and it shall be so!” He looked upon each of their faces. There was no fear from them, but looking into their eyes he could see in each of them something that he had grown used to seeing when talking to his men. Admiration. “I know that you may fear for yourselves, but stay strong and follow me. I will get you through this.” They had faith in him and that encouraged Ryan. He looked once again to the field, unsheathed his gladius and signalled the start of the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for waiting and also for the Kudos, here's the next chapter and I should have the other one done for tonight.

“Bravo Bryce, Bravo!” “Thanks Lucas, Aelia what did you think?” “I thought it was very well done to Bryce.” Bryce smiled as he set down the lute. He had spent many days’ work on his piece and he had hoped to perform it in front of his father, but he had wanted to make sure that it would appeal to his brother and sister first. “When is Marcus returning back?” Lucas replied from his reading “He should be back within three days Bryce, but it might as well be four as the senate seem to want to speak to him about changes to the cities temple district. Knowing them, they will want to argue with father about placing a temple in his hon-‘’ “Lucas maybe you could just once set aside business in the senate” replied an exasperated Aelia. Lucas sighed and set the scroll that he was reading aside “fine.”   
Bryce sighed, got up from his chair and walked over to the balcony that overlooked the gardens in the Imperial Palace. The sun was high in the sky and already life in the city seemed to be bustling, the roads and city square dotted with the tiny specks that marked the places where people were moving. 

Bryce couldn’t help but think what life for them was like, did some of them have a brother and sister that were usually so opposed to one another? Bryce turned his sight away from looking at the all too familiar buildings of the Colosseum surrounded by hundreds of tiled homes, the clustered buildings around the Temples to the gods. Bryce had always come out to this balcony on the Imperial palace when his brother and sister became too much when they argued. It was convenient really that it was so close to living room, too many arguments between Lucas and Father. Or sometimes between Lucas and Aelia. Again his thoughts turned back to his father, His father had not been home in five years and Bryce had since then felt his father’s absence keenly. He had been the only one to really sympathise with Bryce’s love of games. He had been there to help him when he had trouble thinking of a new song to write. And he had shared his excitement whenever Bryce had received a letter…from Ryan. 

'Ryan' 

When Ryan had been brought home one evening by Marcus, he was asked to try and be friends with the boy. Though Bryce was younger than Ryan the two had made friends easily and had enjoyed very much his company. The two of them loved to compete against one another which had the two of them laughing at some of truly foolish things they had done. Ryan had been the one to help Bryce get through the death of his mother, Julia, and had been there to listen and encourage Bryce in his early development of his musical talent when Marcus wasn’t there. Ryan had been truly Bryce’s best friend and it had hurt to see Ryan leave. Though the two wrote to one another, it wasn’t the same as being able to talk with Ryan and see what he had become in the past 34 years. Plus, the extra two years which had the legions sent into wild country to supress uprising from the local tribes. Bryce wanted dearly to see both Ryan and his father again, and with the suppression of the rebellion, ‘I might just get the chance’.   
Bryce’s thoughts were cleared however when he spotted a courier running up the steps of the palace. He turned back to see Lucas and Aelia were quietly arguing still “Dear sister you accuse me guilty of spending more time in politics than I would do at home, and yet you do the same as well!” “I have my reasons to do so, you play politics because you enjoy it more so than doing anything else!” Bryce left them to it and pushed the doors leading out of the small balcony and into living room. The room was lined with pillars and two chairs which sat in the left and right corners of the room and in the centre three long couches set around a table. Two double doors led to the Imperial family rooms and another door directly opposite led towards the courtyard. 

The doors were pushed open and the Imperial Steward, Macro, holding in his hand a scroll. “My lord Germanicus, a letter from the emperor Marcus Bassilius Germanicus.” Macro offered the letter bowing before Bryce. He took the letter from his hand and unfurled it. Bryce looked back to the open door to his brother and sister still bickering “Lucas, Aelia! Stop griping and come in here, there’s a letter from father!” The two turned their heads at the sound of that and hurried in “From father?” Bryce nodded “Yeah” “Well, read it then.” Bryce cleared his throat and began to speak.

“To my beloved children, I hope that you are in good spirits and are enjoying the summer in Rome. I have nearly finished our campaign and as such shall be returning soon. I would ask however my dears that you please meet me at the army camp in Germania for I have an announcement to make which I would prefer to tell you before I return home.  
I find I have come to a choice. One that is not easily made. I have spent many months with our army now, watching how they have risked their lives for our future and as such I feel it within myself to now make a choice for the good of the empire. For the good of the future. I therefore ask that you meet me at the Imperial camp in Germania within two days. I will illuminate you of these mysterious words when we meet. Until then, your loving father, Marcus Augustus Bassilius Germanicus”

Bryce crushed the scroll in his hand, lost in thought. ‘I find I have come to a choice. One that is not easily made.’ What could that mean? “Is that all Bryce?” Bryce looked up his mouth slightly open trying to think of an answer “Erhm…yeah…yeah that was all” Lucas too seemed lost in thought “Sister what do you think about this, do you have any idea as to the motivation behind our father’s words?” “(sigh) Lucas how should I know. None of us have been able to talk to father since he left for his campaign” Bryce lifted his hands to gesture to them to listen “Maybe we should go then and find out?” He looked to Lucas and then to Aelia “Well?” Lucas seemed to compose himself “Father has asked that we meet him, I see no reason why we shouldn’t. Aelia?” “…Well…He has asked…I can’t think of any reason not to go” Bryce grinned “Then its settled, c’mon I want to get going as quickly as possible” He rushed off to sort out his bags, eager for the journey ahead. “I’m coming dad…I’m coming Ryan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, mainly been focusing on what I plan to do for the ending and the next couple of chapters. Hope you enjoyed this though :)


	5. Secrets of the Heart

“Ryan…Ryan! You alright?” Ryan’s thoughts were shaken out of focus by raised voice of Luke. The battle was over. It had been long and had been brutal, but it had been a decisive victory. There had been casualties though, but not as serious as the slaughter that Adalhard and his sons had alongside with their horde. Adalhard was slain by Ryan’s hand, his head taken from his shoulders. Eoforwine had followed shortly afterwards, slain by Jonathan.  
Fridhelm had been the most difficult. He had duelled Luke and had disarmed him, he would have cut his stomach open wide if it had not been for the desperate attempt by Evan to save Luke. Evan had pushed back Fridhelm from Luke giving him space to get back up, but then Evan had been struck in the face by the pommel of Fridhelm’s sword and would have died then and there if not for Jon. Jon had thrown aside his swords in fury and had thrown himself at Fridhelm and took his head in his hands and snapped his neck. The fighting after the fall of their leaders had been half hearted and ended quickly. The aftermath was simply to allow all of the few survivors run. The dealing of casualties had been worse. Out of the 30,000 men, 433 had been killed and at 2,057 men wounded. Ryan and his friends had been lucky to say the least.

It was these thoughts that ran through Ryan’s head as he surveyed the carnage. It was always a heavy burden for him to see so much death. Death which could have been avoided. “Ryan! Are you alright?” He turned his head to see the blood-stained visage of Luke gazing at him with concern “I…I am fine Luke…just…tired” Ryan placed his gladius back in its scabbard, he would have to get it checked later. For the moment, he just wanted to rest “How are you though, how’s Jon and Evan?” Luke removed his hand from Ryan’s shoulder and smiled “There’re fine, Evans a little shook up as he got hit by Friduhelm. Jon’s tending to him though so he should be fine” “How about you?” “I’m fine, hand hurts though. But I’ll be able to rest it” “Yes we all need to rest I think.”  
Ryan and Luke walked through the lines of men, many of them looking towards smiling and nodding their heads in respect. Ryan stopped along the way to examine the words that many of the soldiers had suffered asking the physicians after the conditions of his men. Above all things that Ryan cared about, one of them was the welfare of his comrades. These men had trusted him and fought beside him in the battle. Ryan knew, as looked at their faces, if he asked them to follow him then they would do so. That was something that always humbled Ryan. These men followed not because of his position, but because they trusted him. 

He continued walking back up the line of soldiers towards the hill. More men noticed them and he saw not too far away Evan, and bandage around his head, sitting down with Jonathan next to him. Ryan smiled at that, he had met Jon and Evan when he first joined and those two had always been close to one another. There were close friends and always had been. He looked to Luke, he had met him when he was but a centurion within his legion, still a brilliant man and kind.  
Ryan was again wrapped in his thoughts and hardly noticed the approach of captain Atreus until he heard his voice “Hail General Arcadius! His Imperial majesty, Marcus Augustus Bassilius Germanicus, approaches!” Ryan’s head lifted from staring at the mud that his boots were covered in at the approach of the white mare that Marcus was riding. Marcus dismounted, Ryan again noticed that he required aid to do so, and made his down to meet Ryan. Luke along with the dozens of men around bowed as the emperor approached, Ryan following suit also dropping to one knee. Marcus stopped in front of him. 

“General Arcadius, rise please” Marcus gestured with his hand “And you to please Legate Luke.” Both men rose to face Marcus “Friends, Romans…I thank you for your dedication in your duty to Rome and to the empire. I thank you for courage in the face of such an enemy, and know that Rome shall never forget your sacrifice” Marcus paused in his speaking and then looking to Ryan “But let us thank those who lead us to such victory, give thanks therefore to are mighty leaders. Legate Luke Cato Aurelius (the men around them cheered) Legate Jonathan Caecilius Faustus (more cheering) Legate Evan Laurentinus Fong” the men cheered them, their swords raised high. Marcus then placed his hand then on Ryan’s shoulder “But let us thank the one who planned this decisive victory, the one who did so much to assure that we could return home…General Ryan Arcadius!” The forests silence was shattered by the chorus of thousands of voices cheering. Ryan looked around to see Luke, Jonathan and even Evan cheering as well. He lifted his still gore covered sword to even louder cheering from the people around him.  
“Make way! Lucas Tarsus approaches” Above the cheering Ryan heard the captain of the ‘Praetorian’ yell. He looked to Marcus confused “I did not know that Lucas was here” Marcus looked to him with a smile “Lucas is not the only one here, I asked for my family to meet me here before we all return home as I have an announcement to make.” That stopped Ryan as he was about to speak ‘…my family to meet me here’ that…could mean… “Caesar, do you mean your…entire family?” Marcus looked Ryan in the eyes with a grin “Yes…they are all here…including Bryce. But let us speak with Lucas first.” Ryan had heard him, and he was grateful for that or else he would have been dragged away from the flood of thoughts that threatened to take him. “Father!” Ryan, Marcus and Luke looked towards the voice as the form of Lucas came into view. The boy was much like his father, bags under his eyes and a smooth jawline, but wide across instead of being narrow. His hair was very much like his father’s when he had been young, Curly and black. His eyes were a dark brown which was exaggerated by the bags under his eyes.  
“Father, I’m so sorry have…have I missed the battle?” Lucas apologised as he embraced his father and looked around. Lucas was always missing events that required him to put his life in possible harm’s way. Though he was always busy with the senate. “You have missed the war” Marcus replied. Ryan winced at that remark and he noticed that Luke had also winced as well by the biting remark from Marcus. Marcus had once confided to Ryan in a letter that he had sent to him when Ryan was sent to garrison in Hispania. The letter had asked after Ryan’s health and had given Ryan news of the general gossip of home. It had then gone into detail of Marcus’s disappointment in Lucas and how his eldest son had become to enticed by the senate and the politics of Rome. From then Ryan had always gathered the feeling that Marcus was trying to tell him something but never seemed to make it clear. Standing there now looking at father and son, he could feel the waves of disapproval pour off Marcus.  
“Forgive me father” Lucas bowed his head “I will make a thousand sacrifices to mark your triumph.” Marcus let out an irritated sigh “I have no need of any sacrifices and if you must honour anyone here today then honour Ryan here and our legates.” Marcus placed a hand on Ryan’s shoulder and gave a nod to Luke. Lucas looked to Luke and then to Ryan, and bowed his head to him “Ryan I thank you, and so does Rome.” Ryan gave Lucas a small smile “Thank you…Lucas” He felt uncomfortable being there and being praised. Right now he wanted to just wash the grime away and rest. “Father…shall we go back to the camp?” “Yes…Yes I think that would be best. 

“Ryan please remember that I will want to talk to you soon” Ryan inclined his head towards Marcus “Yes…your highness.” Lucas took Marcus wrist and guided him back to the horses, as Marcus was mounting his horse he looked to Ryan again “I will see you back at camp Ryan.” A chorus of cheers followed them as Ryan watched the two ride back to camp, “Well…that was interesting” Ryan looked over to see Luke grinning “You could sense the family love there between them” “Luke…come now…I think it would be best to leave that problem to be talked between them” Ryan took Luke by the shoulder “Come on…let’s get cleaned up…then I’m going to have to go to this meeting” Luke laughed at Ryan’s expression “Well you have won this battle, but you will have to face this one on your own.” Both men made way back to their respective camps to wash away the gore of the battle, and for Ryan to his certain fate.  
It was not until the evening that Ryan found himself walking up the hill to the Imperial Emperors tent. It dominated the entire camp with its size. Ryan arrived at the entrance after thoroughly cleaning his hands of the mess and giving his armour over to be repaired and cleaned. He wore simply his tunic alongside with another pair of Braccae and his boots which he had had repaired. “Halt, who goes there?” “General Ryan Arcadius” He watched as they retracted their hands from the hilts of their swords and bowed their heads in respect “Forgive us, the emperor awaits inside.” The guards stood back and flipped open the flap of the tent “Enjoy your evening sir.” Ryan took a deep breath and walked into the tent. 

The inside was richly adorned with tapestries hanging from the tent walls and across the canopy, carpets had been placed on the ground and various sections of the tent had been created with other flaps going across. It was nearly already crowded with other men already. Advisors and senators from Rome, governors from the eastern and southern provinces along with members of the nobility from Rome seeking the emperor’s approval for something.  
Ryan did his best to keep out of the way of their notice making his way through them towards were servants were handing out goblets of wine to the company. He was about to watch for one when he felt a hand land on his arm “Ryan! Good to see you again lad!” He turned, trying to hide his downcast expression, looking into the eyes of some red faced man whose face was creased with a smile with crooked teeth. Ryan swallowed “Sorry I’m afraid you have the better of me sir” “Oh come lad it’s me Gaius Drusilla’s, I was a friend of your father but come let me introduce to some of my frie-‘’ “I am sorry my friend Gaius but I must take Ryan for a second.”  
Ryan had never been so grateful to Lucas at the moment for being rescued from being dragged into politics as the man gestured to what looked like two senators. Lucas took Ryan by the arm and guided him into another section of the tent “Sorry about that Ryan, I did not mean to rush you away but I suspect that you would have not enjoyed your conversation with Gaius and his ‘beloved friends’ of the senate” “I thank you Lucas, your right about my belief in politics.” “Hah…I see that my father beliefs in the senate have rubbed off on you” “Well, he always taught me to be wary of anyone who follows the path of politics.” 

Lucas took Ryan aside “But Ryan…you trust me…right?” Ryan looked into Lucas’s eyes “Lucas you’re my friend. You shouldn’t have to ask me that.” Lucas chuckled “Yes your right and I’m sorry about that, but Ryan…” Lucas took him further into the enclosed off area “Things are happening in Rome Ryan. As you may have noticed…my father is not well…I…I fear that his time is nearly over” “Lucas!” Ryan turned sharply at that “You can’t believe that…” He dared not finish the sentence. It was too hard to think of. “Ryan listen to me…When my father does go I will need your help. Rome will need you. Can I rely on you?” Lucas offered his right hand to him. The hand of Imperial rule. “Can I trust you?” Ryan looked to him again “My time is done Lucas, I will return home after this day is done. I have given all I can to the empire.” Ryan walked away from Lucas and back towards the exit without looking back to see Lucas open hand form into a fist. “So be it”  
Once outside Ryan breathed in deeply, relishing the cold night air. The sky was clear and he could see the stars were out and the moon was full. He looked around, and that was when he saw him. Bryce. Ryan stood still. Struck in awe. Bryce had grown since last he had seen him, and he was handsome in this light. He could see that he was talking with two others outside. Ryan smiled to himself. He began to walk over to him, letting his feet carry him and called out “Bryce!” He stopped then allowing the young man to spot him.  
~~Bryce POV~~ 

For Bryce, the evening had started much like any other night of celebration for his father. He had been instantly surrounded by senators, like a hawk focusing on its prey. His sister, Aelia, however had stayed nearby to their father to make sure he wasn’t so overwhelmed by the mass of politicians seeking his approval. Bryce as such had taken the opportunity to try and slip away but had however been spotted by two men who, almost certainly, saw an opportunity to try and impress upon the emperor’s son the importance of their need and for him to speak to the emperor about whatever it was. Bryce did his best to look like he was listening to them, but his mind was miles away. His thoughts again turned back to the those He had while He was in the carriage with his brother and sister, riding to meet with his father at his request.  
Bryce had been disturbed by the request. What could it mean?  
His words had Bryce immediately concerned along with his sister and brother. He wanted nothing more than to see his father again, but this sounded… ‘final’. Bryce however had allowed these thoughts to drift from his minds as he became excited over one thing which had ever been in his mind. Seeing Ryan again. Ryan was an invaluable friend, and one that Bryce had sorely missed after he had left. Bryce had however received time and again letters from Ryan, informing him if he was well and how life in the eagles was. Bryce had laughed at the times Ryan had made jokes about things that were happening to him, or about things that had happened to others. Bryce had very much wanted to be near to Ryan again and enjoy the company their friendship again and it would be this most strange meeting that would offer him the chance. As such Bryce and his brother and sister went to meet their father. And for Bryce, to meet his friend once again.  
~~Ryan POV~~ 

Bryce turned and saw him “It’s been a long time…” “…Ryan” Bryce waved away the people he was talking to and stood there, eyes wide open, a smile forming on his lips “…Ryan” the two men took a step forward, then stopped. Both of the friends looked at one another and then grinned, laughed and when towards each other “Ryan!”, “Bryce!” the two men hugged one another tightly, Bryce threw his entire weight into the hug, and despite that his body build was light compared to the other man, nearly knocking Ryan over. The two were still laughing until Ryan pulled out slightly but still held on to him by the waist and Bryce held Ryan by the arms “Bryce it has been so long since I last saw you…my dear friend” Ryan looked into those deep ocean blue eyes that sparkled in the starlight, and cherishing every second he held Bryce. 

“Not as much as I have missed you Ryan.” Bryce couldn’t believe he was looking upon his dearest friend again. They stood there just looking at one another. But Ryan let go of Bryce’s waist and placed his left arm around Bryce’s shoulders “You look well Bryce” Bryce smiled at him and placed his right arm around Ryan’s shoulders. Bryce noticed the slight formation of bags under Ryan’s eyes “And you look as if you haven’t slept in days, are you not sleeping well?” Ryan couldn’t help but let a smile spread across his face “Already worrying for me are you Brycey?” Bryce giggled slightly “Ryan you of all people would still use that name” “And why not” “I told you…it’s embarrassing” “Oh come on…it’s just a bit of harmless fun” “Well…as long as it’s only you saying that…then I suppose it’s alright.” Ryan and Bryce started making the way back into the tent “But Bryce, tell me, how have you been? Found anyone special at all eh?” Bryce blushed slightly, he always ended up feeling embarrassed when talking to Ryan about his feelings “No, no one in particular. I just don’t find anyone that really interests me that’s all” Ryan stopped walking which caused Bryce to stop walking as well. Ryan removed his arm from Bryce’s shoulders and placed his hand behind Bryce’s neck “C’mon now…someone as good looking as you is sure to find someone out there.” Bryce looked into Ryan’s eyes, ‘as handsome as you are?’ was what Bryce thought “Yeah but…there’s just no one like...like…” Bryce couldn’t help but stutter at the thought that had just come to mind. Ryan raised an eyebrow “Like who?” 

‘Someone like you’ Bryce was tempted to say. Ryan was incredibly handsome and funny. How could Bryce not find that appealing? He had always thought of Ryan as a good friend and had always found that he could be rely on him to help him. But he wouldn’t admit to Ryan that the reason Bryce couldn’t find anyone to share his life with was because there was no one like Ryan. Though there indeed were many good-looking people that Bryce had seen over the years, he had never felt anything special towards them. They didn’t make him laugh or smile like Ryan was able to. It felt strange to try and compare anyone to Ryan. But it was there. And it confused him greatly. 

“Hello, earth to Brycey? Anyone in their?” Bryce looked back at Ryan again trying to remember what Ryan had said. And to cover up his own inner turmoil. “Sorry…miles away…just thinking” Bryce mumbled. Ryan placed his hands-on Bryce’s shoulders “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-‘’ “-It’s alright Ry’. I just rather talk about this…some other time” Bryce smiled apologetically at the slightly shorter man. He really didn’t want to discuss his thoughts with Ryan. Definitely not about…this. Not yet. Ryan lifted his hands away from Bryce in mock surrender “Alright, if you feel that way then I’ll not force you too. I wouldn’t do so anyway” Bryce nodded in agreement “I know.” The two of them stood again in the awkward silence. Neither wanting to be the first to break it. But Ryan was growing more uncomfortable by the minute and spoke “So…I you hear for anything in particular” Bryce chuckled “C’mon Ryan, do I need a reason. It might have been I came here to see you” “Well thank you, Brycey, but I was going to come and see you later in Rome anyway” Bryce raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. In the letters that Ryan had sent him, he had never heard of this proposal “Really now?” Ryan nodded “Really!”  
Bryce smiled at Ryan and patted the older man on the arm “I would like that very much. And to be honest there was a reason why I came” Bryce looked back inside the tent to see his father drinking and listening to Aelia “I think.” Ryan noticed Bryce’s troubled expression “What is it?” “I…I don’t know…Father sent us a message not too long ago. 

He wanted us to meet him here before he returns home…he says he has a proposal for us or something…I don’t know…but I am deeply troubled by it” Ryan his hand again on Bryce’s shoulder and gently tugged him into the warmth of the tent “I don’t see any reason why you need to be worried Bryce. If Marcus wanted to meet you hear before he returned home, then I can only presume that he did so because he misses and wants you all with him on the journey back.” Bryce hesitated before nodding his head in agreement “Maybe your right…maybe I am just overthinking this a bit too much” “My thoughts exactly” Ryan paused before continuing “Look he asked me to talk to him after this. After I’ve talked with him, I’ll come and see you okay?” “I would like it if you could” “I will” Ryan patted Bryce on the arm “I’ll let you go and talk with other people apart from me. But I’ll speak with you tomorrow.” Bryce nodded and walked off. looking back at Ryan one last time. And then vanishing into the crowd.


	6. An Emperor's Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, hope you guys enjoy this though

Ryan watched Bryce walk away and smiled at him when he turned to look at him. Ryan wanted to go after him and talk more with the younger man. But he remembered his promise to Marcus, ‘Damn’. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to talk more to the young man. Console him, try and help him as best he can. Be damned Marcus’s will, he couldn’t stand to see Bryce troubled like this. He steadied himself. He couldn’t let his own emotions get the better of him. He took in deep breaths of the heated air. He hated letting Bryce walking out, he wanted to bring some form of comfort to the man. To try and do something for the man.

“Ryan good to see you’re around, oi, Jon over here!” “Whazup? Hey Ryan! How’s it going?” Ryan’s thoughts were quickly pushed out as he looked up to see Luke and Jon with cups in their hands “Here Ryan you look like you need this” Luke grabbed a cup from one of the servants’ trays nearby, offering it to Ryan. “Thanks Luke…but I’ll pass for the moment” “Seriously Ryan? Shit, somethings gotta be wrong with you if aint drinking” Luke handed the cup to Jon “Cheers” He drained the cup and threw it outside “Jon you could try an’ be a little bit more civi’ for once” “Luke tis my last fucking day here so I’m going to enjoy ma’self as much I want.” Ryan smiled to himself. Jon was already getting himself wasted, and looking at Luke, the older man was trying to keep an eye as best he could on him. It reminded of the good times after every battle, just being happy to be alive and having his friends around him to celebrate it with.   
Today though was different. Today…it was the last day of long hard fighting.   
Ryan wasn’t sad to see those times other. He placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder “Sorry Luke but the emperor asked me to meet him at the end of this party, gotta keep a clear head” “Yeah I heard, sorry I forgot bout that” “Well I’ve gotta remain clear headed.” “Yeah you enjoy yourself as best you can alright Ryan. I’m going to go and sleep. I’ll take Jon with me, he’s already going to be dealing with a headache tomorrow.” “Yeah, I’ll see you in the morning.” Luke took Jonathans arm and placed it across his shoulders “C’mon Jon lets you get back to your tent” “Will…I…see Evan?” “Yeah of course you will” Luke replied as he helped the younger man out of the tent and into the chill evening air. Ryan smiled to himself as he thought on Jonathan, truly He wasn’t surprised by Jonathans thoughts about Evan. Ryan knew that Evan and Jonathan had feelings for one another but had never acted on them, both of them never releasing what the other felt. 

“Ryan?”

His head snapped straight and turned around to stare at the beautiful features of Aelia. Bryce and Lucas’s sister. With her matching blue eyes and similar blond hair, tied back, and prominent cheek bones she much reminded Ryan of Bryce. Stunning and graceful. “It’s been a long-time Ryan” “It’s good to see, my lady” Ryan replied inclining his head. To his surprise Aelia laughed “Really Ryan, after all this time you remain so formal. Always tied to tradition” Aelia smiled at him and placed a hand on his chest, invoking an involuntarily shudder from Ryan “I wonder if you’ll return with us to Rome. It would be nice to have you around the palace again” Ryan gently placed his hand on top of Aelia’s hand, noticing how Aelia’s mouth slightly fell open, and removed it from his chest “I’m afraid to disappoint you my lady but after today I plan to return home to my estate-I promise to visit of course” Ryan hastily interjected “But I would like to see my home first.” He bowed with respect “Forgive me but I must speak with the emperor” He tried to walk past her but she placed a hand on his arm “Ryan…remember that I will always be willing to…speak with you…when your free.” He couldn’t help but look into those strong blue eyes, staring at him with unspoken emotions. 

So much like Bryce’s eyes.

Ryan swallowed hard. “My lady, I wish you a good night” He walked away then. Trying not to think to think back to those eyes, so very much like his. Ryan made his way past the many figures who seemed to move around. He weaved his way around them and moved quickly to stop others from getting in his way. He could see the emperor above the heads and the smoke that had gathered inside from the braziers and made his way towards him. He could hear him “…Let it of course never be said that I was unwilling to hear the people out. I will listen to the senate on this matter when I return home” Ryan could see that he was already making his way into another section of the tent and as such followed after him. 

This section opened up, as it appeared to Ryan, the emperors sleeping quarters. In the right corner of the abode was a double sized cot, which appeared unslept in, and in the far left a stand which held aloft the Imperial Emperors armour. A great silver gilded and golden eagle lay atop the chest piece of cuirass above two roaring lions in mid-attack on one another. There was a chest at the foot of the bed and in the centre a table, covered with various pieces of paper, a chair and behind it a map of conquered territory. 

Ryan realised that Marcus hadn’t noticed him and so stood at the entrance of his room with his hands behind his back, standing straight and head bowed. “Ahh…Ryan. I see you that remembered my request” Ryan looked up to see that Marcus now had his back to the table and was staring at Ryan “Caesar, I have come as requested” “Indeed, but please Ryan I ask that you do not refer me to as ‘Caesar’” Ryan watched as Marcus turned and walked to his chair and fell into it “After all these years, you are still very much a son to me. And I would ask that you speak to me as I asked you to when I brought you to my home” Ryan nodded, a smile tugging and his lips as he remembered his time with Marcus before the legion. “Of course, Marcus” He grinned “Good. But come now Ryan please have a seat and tell me of our fight today. How did it go? How many did we lose?” Marcus gestured to a singular chair in the corner of the room which Ryan took and carefully placed at the front of the table. Ryan sat down, sighing heavily “Well…overall the battle went well. Not too much of a hassle and we were more than prepared for what was to come. Even so we’ve suffered 433 dead and at 2,057 wounded. Not bad by all means but still…it’s a lot of good men not returning home.” Ryan looked back to Marcus whose face was covered by the strands of hair that had fallen, hiding his eyes from Ryan. “Marcus?” Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder. 

He saw his eyes first before anything else.

Weary glistening blue eyes looked back at him. He could see the unshed tears that were in Marcus’s eyes. The old man smiled slightly at Ryan’s concerned expression, placing a hand on his to assure him “I’m alright Ryan…I’m…alright…just tired…very tired…” Marcus stood up slowly, Ryan removing his hand and standing up also.   
“Ryan…I want to ask you a question. One that I have been unable to answer myself” “Say it and I will give you an answer” Marcus turned around to look him in the eyes “Ryan…what do we fight for? What do these men fight for?” Ryan blinked, not believing he heard such a question “We…we fight to help those who are attacked by those stronger than them. We offer them hope, hope of civilisation.” 

Ryan was shocked twice in those moments. Marcus...was laughing.

“What…what did I say?” He couldn’t help but ask in bewilderment, confused at the old man’s response. When Marcus did look back, he could see the tears now had been shed and ran as moist lines down his cheeks. Ryan had never seen anyone look so exhausted as Marcus did right then. Lines cracked across the old man’s face, eyes rimmed pink, and his lips stretched tightly into a bitter smile. “Forgive me…forgive me Ryan. I’m…not laughing at you…but you have not seen what I have seen” “What…do you mean, what haven’t I seen?”   
“(sigh) Ryan what you speak of…what you say that these men…these good men fight for…what you believe in…it is a cruel…cruel lie” Ryan watched, his mouth wide open dumbfounded by Marcus’s words, as Marcus sat down heavily on the edge of his bed. Head bowed. “Ryan…what you believe is Rome…what you think is Rome…is a dream…an idealistic dream” Marcus paused before continuing.

“Rome is now in the hands of the senate. While this is not entirely bad, it has allowed certain senators to exploit their positions of power and have used it to their own ends. Many have used it to for their own pleasures and many have used it to control sections of the city, using local gangs to control the populace with fear. They have manipulated the law to fit their fancies, leaving the administration of justice for the people to thugs and the occasional mob. The virtues that once governed our society have been sacrificed, forgotten and thrown into the gutter. When I gave the senate powers to act in the name of the people…I expected…no…I hoped that they would indeed be acting in the best interest of all. Some have indeed tried to do so…but so many have used their positions to only fulfil their corrupt ends which have brought harm to the people.”

Marcus looked up to Ryan then “Ryan…you and your men…you are all that remain of that distant dream of what Rome was…what it should be. This is what I wanted to speak with you about.”   
Ryan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had never expected to hear this from Marcus…this anguish…this despair. Ryan gentle moved towards Marcus, standing before him.   
“Marcus…why do you tell me this…why?” 

“Ryan…I…I am dying.” 

He couldn’t help then but let out a gasp, stepping back several paces. This was getting to much for him, already he could feel tears springing to his eyes. Marcus noticed this and stood up moving to him and taking him by the shoulders “Ryan…do not weep for me…all I ask is that you listen to wha-" “WHY!? Why haven’t you told anyone! Does Bryce know? Does Aelia? Does Lucas?”   
“No!...no…I’ll tell them later…but let me speak Ryan…please” 

Past the tears, Ryan looked into Marcus’s face. The man who had been like a father to him. The one who had offered council for him. Who had helped him make so many difficult choices in the past. His words were tearing him apart, but he would listen. “Of course…of course anything for you” Marcus took his discarded chair and sat down “Ryan…when…when I do go…there will be almost certainly a succession…I need you…I need you to protect Rome…I need you to make our dream live again.” Marcus reached to a small parchment that was held by a singular wax seal. It bore the mark of the eagle, the emperors seal. 

“This is my will, my only will…I want you…Rome needs you…We need you to rule when I am gone” He placed the parchment into Ryan’s trembling hand “You will need to be the one to rule, my children will accept my decision as will the senate...all I need to know…will you…do you accept this offer that I have laid before you?”

Ryan shut his eyes, his head bowed, trying to shut out the wild reality of his situation. Trying to think. 

“Ryan, do you accept this position?” 

Ryan knew. He knew with certainty what his answer before it even came to his mind. “Caesar…father…I cannot…I cannot accept.” Marcus’s eyes looked into his now red rimmed grey eyes pleadingly “Ryan…please” “Marcus I can’t. I am no ruler…I do not want to rule. I want to live in peace and quiet…I want no more lives to hang on my words and choices.” 

Marcus smiled then “But this is why I need you to, Rome needs you to accept. Rome needs someone who can lead it but not hunger for control or power, you do not desire either. You do not wish to have anyone’s lives in your hands, but already you have had thousands of lives in your hands and you have done better than most to preserve those lives. Don’t you see, you are everything that Rome needs to be saved, to live once again the dream of hope that you and I still dream!” Ryan shook his head and removed Marcus’s hands from his shoulders “NO! I don’t want this.”

Marcus stood back, shoulders sagging “Ryan…please consider it…think about it…and when you have made your mind fully…then come and see me. Alright?” “Marcus…” “Ryan I ask that you do this not just as your friend and father, but as your emperor.” Ryan stood straight, nodding his head in acknowledgment “Of course. I…I will do as you ask” “Good…good.”

Marcus walked towards his bed, but turned to Ryan again “There is nothing else to discuss for tonight. Go back and rest. Tell no one of what we have spoken of.” “As you wish…but…what about…what about your children? What about them…what about Bryce? Shouldn’t they be the ones to take the throne…Lucas is-‘’ Marcus sighed heavily as he sat down on the edge of the bed “Lucas is unsuitable and is not a moral man. You know that to be true. Bryce is not ready to take up such a role, though he is a moral man he is not ready. As for Aelia…she could take power…but she has also walked into the shadows of politics on occasion. While this has been for just reasons I still cannot agree with everything she has done. You’re the most suitable as you command respect not through position but through the trust you have earned. You make the sacrifices that most would not as someone in your position. But enough of this, go now…and let us speak later in the morning.” 

Ryan bowed with respect and walked away. Away from Marcus and the tent and only stopping until he reached the inside of his tent where he dropped the scroll onto the table and then falling onto his cot, covering his eyes in an attempt to shut out the craziness of his situation. Allowing his thoughts to go back to the only thing that comforted him...

Bryce...


	7. Treachery in long shadows

The night was viciously cold as Bryce left the tent. He hadn’t wanted to leave but he left to avoid doing anything…unexpected. It wasn’t that he desired Ryan, or so he told himself, but he was everything that Bryce wanted to find in a person. Funny, humble, kind and compassionate. Looks didn’t matter to him, Ryan was everything that Bryce had tried to find in a person…but they he had never been quite like Ryan.

He furrowed his brow in contemplation of his thoughts as he trudged back to his quarters. It was strange that he was trying to compare people to Ryan. He knew he had…feelings…feelings he couldn’t explain, it was strange that every person he had met he had never developed any interests in them even if they had. That had always made awkward conversations after getting to know them.  
Bryce was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the approaching form of Evan, wearing a bandage around his head “Heh Bryce! How’re you doing, you enjoying the evening?” Bryce looked into his grinning visage “Better than you clearly, how are you holding up?” “I could do better but you know how it is” Bryce nodded in agreement. He resumed his trudge back to his tent but slowed to allow Evan to walk beside him “Shouldn’t you be resting, I thought the Valetudunaria told you shouldn’t be moving around” “They did, but c’mon, what do the docs know is good and bad” Bryce couldn’t help but chuckle at Evans defiant attitude. He had met the young man earlier as he had also met Luke and Jonathan. On the rare occasion of troops being able to return home, he had met them when they had given status reports to his father before retiring for a night of revelry.

The four of them had struck a strong friendship together as they found that all of them enjoyed games that they either made up themselves or had played in their past. They all of them had met Ryan and recounted on request from Bryce the stories they had. They had enjoyed that night despite Ryan’s absence, his position having him unable to go on leave. They had all wanted Ryan to be there and as such promised that at the end of the campaign the first they would do would be to drink the night away in celebration. “HEH BRYCE WAIT UP!” Once again Bryce found that he was shaken from his reminiscences again as he noticed he was farther away from Evan and as such the poor man was trying to catch up “Damn! Sorry Ev-‘’ “Relax Bryce…it’s alright…it’s alright” Evan breathed out heavily interrupting Bryce in mid apology “Next time though…do slow down man…could hardly keep up with you.” 

Evan suddenly fell forward catching himself on Bryce “Ohhh man…Is it just me…Is the whole world spinning…” Evan leaned heavily into Bryce, he could barely hold Evan up “Gods, I’ll help you get back to your tent so you can rest up, you’re definitely not in any condition to do anything tonight” Bryce assisted Evan back to his tent amongst with the rest of his legion, the camp being luckily nearby to Jonathans tent with his legion. He helped Evan to the entrance of his tent pulling back the flaps and assisting him onto the small cot inside.  
Evans was more practical unlike Bryce’s tent and that of his family. The tent had a singular cot, which Bryce helped Evan lie down on, alongside with a small table in the left corner of the room and a chair nearby. There was a armour stand with Evans cuirass, vambraces and greaves resting on it. His mask laid to one side, a large dent on top showed where Evan was hit by the pommel of the barbarian’s sword. Bryce helped Evan lie down “You okay for me to leave Evan? You don’t need anything?” “Nah I’m cool, thanks Bryce…I’ll see you in the morning…see…see you then” Bryce stepped back from Evan, watching as he succumbed to sleep before leaving the young man to rest. He stepped out of the tent pulling the flap back over and made his way back to his tent entering. 

He didn’t think to look back to the slinking form of Lucas who moved away from his tent.

~~Lucas POV~~ 

“Marius, I would ask how long you have been in this position as 1st Legate?” “Sir?” Lucas smiled to himself. He had the man wrapped around his little finger. He had been able to get the Legate away from speaking to those two drunken fools known as Cartoonz and Delirious. He had asked him to meet him in his tent. Marius had not been able to deny him and as such  
“Think about it Marius, you’ve been in service to the eagles for nearly 14 years and yet have received any credit for your services. I think that is unfair, don’t you?” He watched as Marius stood there, head bowed “Sir…I have been rewarded with the position of Legate…I need nothing more.” He laughed at that. So bound by honour, he practically stank of it. “Come now Marius, you have done so much for Rome. You could do so much more…If of course…you swear allegiance to me” Marius looked up at that his mouth falling open slightly “Sir I swore allegiance to the emp-‘’ “Yes, yes you swore allegiance to the emperor. However…how long do you think this emperor will last.” Marius looked as if he was going to say something, stuttering until he stopped “If you swear allegiance to me, then I promise you that you shall be rewarded” Marius bowed his head closing his eyes “I swear allegiance to the emperor…no matter who he may be…and if it…so happens…then I swear allegiance to you.” Lucas smiled “You shall not regret this Marius…you shall be rewarded.” Marius’s head dropped, guilt now consuming him entirely.  
~~Lucas POV~~~ 

Lucas watched from outside the tent, saw senators leave. A drunken Jonathan assisted by Luke followed an hour later. Soon enough he saw Ryan, eyes red rimmed, walk off. He had to talk with his father alone. He began to walk quickly towards his father’s quarters, the praetorians letting him pass. He made his way through the tent, past the flap until he was at the entrance to his father’s quarters. “Father, may I come in? I wish to speak with you” “Lucas? If you must then do come in.” Lucas moved the tent flap and entered. His father was sat behind the desk writing down something “Lucas, why do you come to me in this ungodly hour” He watched as Marcus set down his quill and rested back in his chair looking up at Lucas. 

“Father I wanted to talk with you, I’ve been pressed by senators to ask you a couple of questions for the re-opening of the Colosseum to celebrate the triumph, and also the dispensing of all money gained during this campaign.” Lucas offered Marcus a smile, but Marcus did not respond. Lucas could see that Marcus’s eyes were distant. Unfocused. He wasn’t listening to him again. 

“Father?”

“Lucas…you have come more than just to re-mind me of some piss worthy memo’s…haven’t you”  
“Father? I…I don’t know what you m-‘’  
“Stop lying to me boy. I always know when you’re lying to me. Tell me what you want and let me sleep” Marcus heaved himself from his chair, pulling on a cloak which was laying on the bed.  
“Fine…what were you and Ryan talking about?” Marcus looked at him, eyebrows raised “You’re asking me about my conversation with Ryan. This is why you disturb me before I go to bed” 

Marcus sighed heavily resting a hand on his forehead “You always were so nosy weren’t you” “I have to be sometimes” Marcus rounded on him “Yes whenever you want something of course”

Lucas swallowed hard. Trying to control his anger “Father…what were you talking about with Ryan. Surely you can trust me” Marcus stared into Lucas’s eyes “I have made a proposal to Ryan” “What sort?” “…You already know that I’m dying-don’t bother interrupting. You’ve been making plans ever since I left as to how you would ascend to the throne. Well I’m afraid to disappoint you…I have asked Ryan to be the one to ascend to the throne”

Lucas’s mouth fell as if he had been slapped in the face, his eyes wide “Ryan? RYAN!” “BE SILENT” Lucas stood there, shocked “You asked…Ryan…not me to be…to be…your heir? TO. THE. THRONE!” Marcus stood impassive to the now maddened Lucas “You will understand in time why I chose him. And when his time is done then it will be your turn” “Father…why…why him? Why not me? Have not been devoted? Have I not earned your respect-have I not earned your love!?” Marcus raised his hands to try and calm Lucas “You had my love when you were born! You never needed to earn it!” “THEN WHY HIM!?” tears were coming from Lucas’s eyes.

Confusion and emotion blocking out all comfort that Marcus tried to offer him. Lucas couldn’t help but allow a sob escape past his lips “Why...why him?” Marcus laid his hands gently on Lucas’s shoulders and pulled him into an embrace “He is the one who will save Rome Lucas. He has the temperament and the qualities to be a great Caesar” Lucas held on tightly “And what about me…do I not have such qualities?” Marcus held him out at arm’s length “You had many qualities my son…but you play with power in the senate to easily. Rome needs someone who would not play with such power irresponsibly.” Marcus let go of Lucas then and stepped back “I am sorry my son…I never wanted to cause you this pain…but you have already supped from that poison chalice which is power…Ryan has not…that is I chose him…I hope you will understand…in time” He turned his back on him then “Please…leave me…go and rest…please” 

Lucas could not believe what he was hearing. 

He had listened to his father. He had heard everything Marcus had said. He had no choice. His choice threatened him and everything he had worked for. 

He couldn’t let it stand. 

Lucas unhooked from his belt the leather cord of his pouch. 

Straightened it. 

Brought it high above his head. 

Then hooked it across his father’s gullet, and started to choke the life out of him.

He could feel Marcus’s hand fly to his throat trying to the leather cord away from his throat. But Lucas’s hands were going across constantly tightening the cord “I gave everything to you father! Everything! I’ll not let you and your favoured child get away with stealing my inheritance!” Lucas whispered into Marcus’s ear. Marcus tried to call out for help. 

But all that came to his throat was a rasp of escaping air.

Lucas held on. Eyes shut. Letting his hatred and his tears flow to mask his fear of being caught.  
When he could no longer feel any more movements from Marcus, he loosened the leather cord around his throat and withdrew it away from the old man’s throat. He watched as Marcus fell forward onto his face.

Unmoving.

Lucas looked back to his hands. Then to the corpse of his father. He quickly placed the leather pouch back at his side and grabbed his father’s hands and hoisted the body up and then quickly slung it across his shoulders. Staggering slightly with the weight he carefully deposited the body onto the bed. He then took off his ring, the emperors ring.  
He quickly moved his father’s cloak to cover up the choke line, trying to hide any sign that his father had not died of natural causes. He then made his way out of the tent quickly and then jogged over to where the 9th and 10th legions were set up. His appearance was more than enough to fool legate Adrias and Falco, who instantly asked what was wrong and followed after Lucas to find the emperors body. Appearing as if he had died when lying down on the bed. Lucas then sent Adrias to get Marius.

Soon enough he had three of the legates inside the tent. That would be enough. Lucas cleared his throat “My dear father…dead…on this day of triumph…his triumph. My friends…my father before he went, summoned me to his side and handed to me his ring. Signifying his decision that I would be his heir. I ask therefore that you all respect my father’s wish” He swept his gaze across the three men “Do you so swear that by your oath’s you will be loyal to me, as you were to my father?”  
All three men saluted. Lucas smiled “I thank you my friends, I will do well by you all” Marius coughed slightly “Sire…Should we not send for Legate Delirious and Cartoonz?” Adrias nodded “Indeed, we should also get Legate Evan and Severus here…they need to be here” Lucas raised his hand, calling for silence “They will be called for in due time, but let that be tomorrow. Not now. For now, I say that we retire and come back to deal with this in the morning” He gestured for them to leave, but placed a hand on Falco’s shoulder.  
He waited till the others were gone and then whispered to the legate “Falco, listen carefully to me…I need you to do something for me” “Of course sir name it and I will do so without hesitation” Lucas looked into the green orbs of Falco. 

He could easily see the untouched light of ambition.

Yes, he would do everything he was asked to. Just as he wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments down below, I would like to know what people think so far.


	8. Sworn to Vengeance

Softness. Warmth. Comfort. Him so close was like paradise. He felt nothing but him in his arms, soft breeze and the sound of bird’s song all around them. 

Ryan looked into a sky of endless colour. Small specks of white light falling around them as they sat there in the glade, the waterfall falling downwards into the abyss. Their arms intertwined with one another. His head resting on Ryan’s throat. His perfect back fitting comfortably with his chest. 

This was meant to be.

He could feel the other man’s heartbeat. Beating with his own. Both sharing the emotions the other was going through.  
He looked down into the sparklingly blue eyes of Bryce, him looking back. 

He couldn’t help but smile as Bryce removed his arms from holding his around the young man’s waist and placed his hands either side of his face, reaching up to lock his lips into a blissful kiss.  
He could feel his hands running across his beard up to his hair, curling his fingers amongst his chestnut locks. He returned the kiss eagerly, biting slightly done on Bryce’s thin bottom lip and tugging it back as Bryce came back up for air. Both men sighed, enjoying the moment. Their eyes closed relishing every second of feeling and hearing the other so close to them.

He unwrapped his arms from Bryce’s waist allowing the young man to shift up and place himself on his side to Ryan, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan wrapped his right arm around Bryce’s waist again, pulling him close and eliciting a giggle from Bryce. 

They sat there, resting against the back of the only tree in the glade. Great leaves made of gold reflecting the light of sky around them, but not blinding them.  
“I love you Ryan…I love you so much”. His head was turned by a delicate gentle hand from Bryce he was looking at him, his eyes glowing with warmth. Ryan rested his forehead against Bryce’s, his eyes closed as tears of joy formed. 

He placed a hand on the back of Bryce’s head angling to once again be drowned in sweet bliss, staring into his beautiful eyes.

“Ryan? Ryan?” He could feel his world slipping away. Reality trying to break in. He closed his eyes, trying to resist as he held on to Bryce tightly “Please Bryce…don’t leave me Bryce…please!” He could feel him slipping out of his grasp. He could feel himself falling, everything around him vanishing as his subconscious summoned him.  
The last words he heard were distant and he could barely hear them “I’ll never leave you…I’ll always be with you…always”.

~~Reality~~

Ryan’s eyes snapped open, grabbing the hand that was reaching for his forearm. He glared into the eyes of his intruder. Falco.  
“What’s going on?” Falco gulped “Sorry to wake you Ryan…Scouts report that there was movement beyond the treeline, not sure what it is though” “Why are you telling me this, let someone else sort it out it’s not my job to go after every single warning of possible attacks” Ryan tried to turn over and get back to sleep. Falco insisted however “Ryan…Severus went out early this morning…alone…he has not returned since”.  
Ryan slowly rolled back over and sat up “How long?” Falco stood up looking down “Possibly four hours…maybe more”. Ryan wasn’t paying much attention after he heard that. He rushed past Falco pushing him aside, pulling his gladius on to his belt, attaching his boots. Not bothering with his armour. He stormed outside into the bitter early morning cold Falco coming to stand at the entrance.  
Ryan looked back over his shoulder as he mounted “Falco I’ll be back soon, tell the lads that they should get ready to leave”. He galloped off towards the treeline not stopping until the camp was far behind him. Not looking back to see Lucas come from around the side.  
“He bought it?”  
“Yes…Caesar”  
Lucas looked to Falco “Why Severus’s name? Why not say that my brother was out there, or my sister for that matter? Ryan would have gone for them just as eagerly” Falco couldn’t help but allow a tight smile to come across his features “Well I found that it would be more convenient to use his name than your family’s sir, he is nearly a brother to Ryan…anyway…he was the quickest prop to hand anyway”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan galloped past the trees, the morning fog making it difficult to see and prevent the sun’s rays from clearing the forest of gloom. He round on till he spotted two auxiliaries on horseback clearly waiting for him. They saluted “General Arcadius sir, we spotted beyond there movement…we think it’s quiet now but were not sure” “Why have you not gone further to check?” “Sorry sir we already sent some of our number forward, but they haven’t returned yet…” 

Studying their expressions it wasn’t clear but it did seem that they were more scared than actually concerned about waiting for Ryan. He dismounted, handing the reins to one of them and walked past them. He entered into a glade, nearly appearing man made, the trees loomed casting the area in a sporadic form of various shadows. A single beam of light came from where the trees branches had not fully covered the glade in shadow.  
Ryan looked around studying the area. Until he saw the form of Severus. Back turned to him. 

“Severus! How’re you doing? They told me you’d come out here” Ryan walked over to Severus. He hadn’t responded “Severus…you alright?” He placed a hand turning Severus around to look at him. 

Severus throat had been slashed open, the gaping maw of bloody flesh a testament to the fact. 

He felt nothing, the realisation not fully coming to pass. He fell to his knees cradling Severus head in his arms as his body slumped forward “Severus?...SEVERUS!” His eyes darting around as figures came from behind the trees, blades drawn. “You…you men…what are you doing! GO AND GET HELP! NOW!” He bellowed as tears fell from his eyes.

“I’m afraid not Ryan…no one’s coming to help you…sorry it had to be like this” He looked back his eyes ablaze and glistening with tears. 

“Falco?”

Falco stood behind him with the other two scouts that had waited by the clearing. His sword was drawn and the others had pulled out their blades. He was surrounded. “I’m sorry Ryan…but you must understand…I have orders to end your life…orders from the emperor”. Ryan stared into Falco’s eyes. Hard-set and grim. 

A killer’s eyes.

“Marcus?...Marcus…would not order this…he is…he is like a father to me!” Ryan spoke fiercely, teeth gritted his eyes darting around. But always settling back onto Falco. His next words chilled Ryan’s soul.  
“Marcus is dead…He died yesterday. I would tell you he died of natural causes, something to offer you comfort…but I feel it is wrong to lie to a dead man. Marcus was strangled by Lucas…it is he, not Marcus, who has ordered you immediate execution. Your too much of a threat to him and his plans, and if you discovered like I did that Marcus was murdered by his own son…well…you’re too honourable to be bought off…best if you were to simply vanish…alongside with your brother Severus”. 

He was grinning. The bastard was grinning as he spoke, inspecting himself in the dull reflection his sword offered him. Ryan’s shoulders sagged, his anger and despair taking over him.

“WHY FALCO! WHY! FUCK IT MAN, YOU WERE MY BROTHER! YOU WERE MY FRIEND!” Ryan’s cheeks were already red, tears rolling down and clinging to his beard. 

Falco just stared at him. Still with that shit-eating grin “He promised me wealth and money far beyond any service to Rome could offer. And as for Severus…he was no brother to me…he got in my way too many times…he had to go”. 

Ryan’s head fell hearing those damning words. Betrayal at the hands of Lucas, a man who he had considered a brother and Falco who had been a brother in arms. “Enough. Men kill him” Falco turned his back and stalked back to his horse “I’ll be close nearby so tell me when the deed is done!”

Ryan tensed himself as two of the six auxilians approached him swords out before them. 

He would not die here. Not like this. 

The man on his left raised his sword above his head, moving to decapitate him where he kneeled. Ryan sprung. He grabbed Severus dagger from his belt, they hadn’t bothered removing any of his weapons, and rammed it upwards into the man’s stomach and drawing it across. The fell back, blood gushing from his slashed stomach, clutching at the wound and trying to prevent his guts from falling out.  
Ryan threw the bloody dagger into the throat of the other man, dropping him instantly as Ryan grabbed the sword of the gutted man. His hands already spattered with blood. The other four charged at him, howls on their lips as they stabbed forward. Ryan deflected the first to right and the other to the left, he swung his arm up and around cutting the arm off the third and side stepped the fourth. He was hit by a glancing blow though which went across his thigh. 

The pain didn’t delay him though. Ryan stepped back into the fray his sword flying toward the throat of the fourth man. He clumsily parried Ryan’s attack to one side allowing Ryan to spin on his heel and bring the gladius cutting down into the man’s neck and yanking it downwards.  
He focused his gaze back to those left. The one who had cut the arm off was slumped in one corner, dead, the other two were looking around eyes wide open in shock. He took the advantage. Ryan stepped in bringing his sword to parry a shoulder cut, brought his fist around feeling the man’s nose break under his punch. The second attempted to stab Ryan in the leg while he focused on his partner.  
Ryan lifted his leg clear, the blades tip stabbing into the mud. Ryan stamped down on the blade, forcing it out of the man’s hand, and brought his arm from it had blocked to stab into the man’s crotch dropping the man to his knees in a howl of agony. He ended the stunned man with a slash to the leg and bringing his sword twirling around and slicing his head from his neck, and turning to face the direction Falco had left.

Falco had not unheard the sounds of his men’s deaths and already was running at Ryan. Ryan dropped the crude blade he held and pulled out his gladius and his dagger, wielding both in either hands. Falco brought his sword down towards Ryan’s left shoulder trying to sever his arm. Ryan didn’t hesitate, he parried then brought his blade down to strike out Falco’s knee, but Falco parried it to the side and tried to stab Ryan in the belly. 

Ryan parried it to the side and brought both his sword and dagger slashing downwards into Falco’s back, drawing blood. However, Falco brought a quick hand to his own dagger and jammed it into Ryan’s stomach. 

Ryan backed off, clutching at the eagle headed pommel, agony spreading over his chest. He dropped his own dagger and yanked out Falco’s and threw it to the ground moving his hand to stem the blood which flowed from the wound. His eyes focused on Falco, he was wheezing slightly his weapons hanging limply from his hands. 

“C’mon Falco…you...retch! Let’s…finish it!” Ryan growled, trying to cover the immense pain in his chest. Falco snarled, and leapt forward, his blade flying towards Ryan’s eyes. He deflected the blade and brought his fist slamming into Falco’s jaw, his head was sent flying backwards allowing Ryan to stab his blade into Falco’s stomach using both his hands to drive it forward. 

Ryan held the blade their staring into Falco’s shocked pale visage as blood welled the wound and covered Ryan up to his forearms in Falco’s blood. 

Ryan placed one hand behind Falco’s head focusing the man’s attention on him “Tell…me Falco…Bryce…is Bryce…alive…he is…is not harmed?” Falco tried to speak, but all that came out was a trickle of blood and groan as he pitched forward. Dead. 

Ryan looked at the carnage that laid before as he succumbed to both his wounds and his emotions as his back slide down a tree. Severus. Dead. Slain by a man he had considered a brother in arms. Falco turned a traitor and attempted to kill Ryan. 

Above all of this though, above the pain and the deaths of two men that he had considered friends, was the one realisation. Lucas had tried to kill him. He had been raised with Lucas. Lived with him and had stood by him as he had stood by Bryce. Yet here he was. Dying from treachery.  
Ryan moaned in agony as blood continued to pump from the wound. Either way he looked it the situation was pretty shit. He removed his hand from the wound, he had lost a lot of blood. He slid his back up the tree to stand properly. He had to get out of here. More would certainly come. He would have to take his horse if he wanted to cover any ground. He began to stagger forward taking back his blade from Falco’s corpse and sheathing it. 

He was lucky. The horses were there. He grabbed the reins on his, hands slipping slightly from the blood staining them. He wrapped his fingers in the mane of the horse, giving him slight leverage into his saddle. He mounted and directed his force forward. Away from the camp, away from his friends…alive or dead… and away from Bryce…the most important person in his life.  
He rode away. Promising vengeance. Vengeance on Lucas…and on those who had helped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment down below, tell me what you guys think so far and what you want to see happen in the future.


	9. Character Profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it necessary to post this to give everyone an Idea of who's in the story and there place in the story

Youtubers

Ryan Arcadius: Imperial General-Ohmwrecker

Bryce Aelius McQuaid Germanicus: Son of the emperor, brother to Lucas and to Aelia

Luke Patterson Cato Aurelius: Legate of the 4th Legion-Cartoonz

Jonathan Caecilius Faustus: Legate of the 5th Legion-Delirious 

Evan Laurentinus Fong: Legate of the 7th Legion-Vanoss 

Brian Felix Festus: Legate of the 12th Legion-Terroriser 

Brock Gaius Laelius: Legate of 16th Legion-Moo Snuckel 

 

Characters

Marcus Bassilius Germanicus: Emperor of the Roman Empire, father to Bryce, Lucas and Aelia 

Lucas Tarsus Germanicus: Son of Marcus, brother to Bryce and Aelia

Aelia Aemilia Germanicus: Daughter of Marcus, sister to Bryce and Lucas

Falco Titus Longinus: Legate of the 9th Legion

Adrias Cassias Caster: Legate of the 10th Legion

Cestus Quintus Decimus: Senator

Antonina Vestus Decimus: Wife to Cestus 

Marius Questus Kardias: Legate of the 1st Legion

Adalhard: Chieftain of the tribes of Germania 

Eoforwine: Son of Adalhard

Fridhelm: Son of Adalhard 

Fortus Sartes Artus: Senator 

Ulisus Dartas: Senator 

Aelfgar: Gladiator

Aelfwine: Gladiator

Helsta: Gladiator 

Leofstan: Gladiator

Ahmose: Gladiator 

Gamil: Gladiator 

Acacius: Gladiator 

Gaios: Gladiator 

Aedan: Gladiator

Maedoc: Gladiator 

Aquinas: Gladiator 

Gaius Drusilla: Senator

Severus: Legate of the 2nd Legion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes it clear as who is who in the story. I hope your enjoying the story so far, and if you want to see anything in the future then please tell me


	10. Broken Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so long coming. I've been trying to cut down on the frigging use of details as I understand how boring it is. So please bear with me and please do tell me what you guys think so far and what you want to see happen or change in the up coming chapters. Hope you guys enjoy this and thank you for bearing with me.

Moonlight poured into the open room from the balcony that overlooked the city. The light reflected off the marble floor of the room, bathing it in a pale hue. 

Beautiful. Tranquil. 

It reflected so much of what Bryce was feeling at that moment as he laid there in bed, listening to the soft snoring of the older man beside him.   
Bryce looked back over to see the bare-naked back of the man he so dearly loved. He traced his fingers across the strong back muscles, taking great care to not disturb his love from peaceful slumber.   
He slid his hand further wanting to take in as much of the man’s impressive physique before he awoke him. His back was impressive that was certain. As were the muscles in his arms and legs, appearing as if they had been chiselled from stone.

Bryce couldn’t resist but move his hand away from Ryan’s right leg to run his fingers down Ryan’s six pack chest, going over the compact muscle. A body like his had been formed through having it pushed to the limit. And through many hardships.

Bryce didn’t care about Ryan’s body. It was nice to look at certainly, but he loved Ryan for who he was. He was kind, funny and humble. He loved those qualities that made Ryan who he was, and it was better that he knew that Ryan loved him just as dearly as well.

He gasped as he felt a hand suddenly grab his wrist before his hand travelled further down. Ryan turned his head slightly to look up at Bryce “Really wanna go for round two already?” Bryce couldn’t help but grin, blushing slightly as he saw a hungry look in Ryan’s eyes “Only you would be the first to think of that” Bryce replied as Ryan placed Bryce’s hand on his chest again.  
“Only because it’s you I think about Brycey when I get that feeling”. Ryan rolled over onto his back, draping what little of the sheets he had on his side across his thighs. Bryce’s breath hitched slightly as the moonlight almost gleamed off Ryan’s chest, showing the herculean body that his love possessed. “Like what you see Brycey?” Bryce looked up to see Ryan smiling, deviously, as he placed his hands behind his head.

Bryce moved his hand from Ryan’s body to bring a hand to cup Ryan’s cheek in his hand staring deeply into Ryan’s eyes, appearing like stars in the darkness as the moonlight reflected off them “Someday you’re going run out of lines to say to me…though I hope that day is a while off yet” Ryan couldn’t help but laugh as Bryce giggled. Ryan moved to lay on his side, bringing his hand to push back strands of Bryce’s blonde hair back behind his ear “I love Bryce…no matter what happens…I love you”. Bryce’s brow furrowed in confusion “What d’you mean ‘no matter what’? Ryan placed a gentle hand on Bryce’s forehead and pushed it back slowly back into the pillows, an immense wave of weariness falling over Bryce.

Ryan brushed his lips slightly across Bryce’s, causing him to moan slightly as his eyes closed shut. 

“Time to wake up Brycey”.

~~~~~

Bryce’s eyes opened, revealing the inside of his tent. Gone was the room. Gone was the balcony. Gone was the night. And with it…Ryan. He collapsed back onto his cot, bringing his hands to cover his eyes, groaning in frustration.

It had been so real.

He had wanted it to be real.

He sighed. He had realised long ago that Ryan might never have the same feelings that Bryce had for the older man, but that didn’t stop Bryce from dreaming about it. It hurt him more however as his desire for such intimacy never seemed to be reciprocated.

He slowly rose from his cot, wrapping the blanket around his body and moving towards his desk. The inside of his tent was similar to that of his father. He had insisted it be set up as such. He quickly moved to get dressed as he felt his stomach grumble. He was halfway in pulling his tunic over when he was interrupted however by a call from outside “Bryce! You awake in there?”. Bryce quickly reached for his belt, attaching it around his waist “Who is it?” “It’s Jon, can I come in?” “Yeah sure come on in”. The tent flap was pulled aside, revealing a drowsy eyed Jonathan. In armour. 

“Hi Jon how’s it go…why are you wearing your armour? What’s going on?” Bryce noticed that Jon eyes were cast down, looking away from him. But even then…Bryce noticed the obvious signs of sorrow.   
“Jon…what’s going on…whats happened?” “Bryce…I’m sorry…so sorry…” “What d’you mean ‘you’re sorry’?” “Its…Its Marcus…he’s…I’m sorry Bryce”.

Bryce could feel the welling sadness building up. Choking him. “What’s…what’s happened to Marcus…Whats happened to my father?”.

The tent flap was pulled back again to reveal a fully armoured Luke and Evan. Bryce noticed that Luke was flanked by Aelia, His arm holding hers. He saw a small group of Praetorian guards outside alongside with Marius. 

“Will someone please tell me whats going on?!” Bryce was finding it difficult to control his emotions as tears began to well in his eyes. He really wanted Ryan to be here right now, holding and comforting him. 

“Bryce!” He saw Aelia detach herself from Luke and rush in to wrap her arms around Bryce burying her head into his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as he began to realise what had happened.   
Aelia wept quietly as Luke entered along with Evan, helms left off. He could see that their eyes were also rimmed with unshed tears. It was Luke who broke the silence “I’m sorry Bryce…Marcus passed away last night in his sleep. Lucas is with him now…he’s expecting you”. 

Bryce didn’t move. He was overwrought with grief and despair. His shoulders shook slightly as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to break.   
He looked around to see his friends also struggling with the same problem and knew he had to take the initiative or else they would break from the sorrow “Let’s…let’s go…Luke…please lead…”. Luke nodded and moved slowly to the entrance of the tent, pulling back the flaps and allowing the chill of the morning air into the tent.

~~~~~ 

The procession made their way slowly towards the centre of the camp. Soldiers lining the way on either side with their heads bowed in respect for small group. Bryce didn’t notice, he was still shocked at the news of Marcus’s death. He was still wondering were Ryan was as the small group moved into the tent. 

The tents interior had been completely emptied. The chairs and tapestries had been removed and Marcus’s room had been completely emptied. The only item of furniture in the grand tent was a table which had the body of Marcus laid out in a white linen shroud with his face uncovered. 

He looked so peaceful lying there. Forever asleep. 

It didn’t comfort Bryce however. His father was dead. He had been one of three people who he had been able to confide in about his feelings. They had shared similar loves and dislikes. 

Now he was gone. 

His dad was gone.

Aelia had been holding onto Bryce for support but when she saw the sight of their father dead she leaned into Luke’s side, with him placing an arm around her shoulders and taking her hands in his.   
Bryce trudged forward, grief weighing his steps down. He faltered and fell to his knee’s finally submitting to the overwhelming events of the morning. His body shook, wracked with sobbing as a river of tears came from his eyes. 

He felt Aelia place an unsteady hand on his shoulder as she wept quietly. Luke looked on alongside with Jon and Evan, their own tears forming. They were quickly wiped away however as Marius entered to stand beside the small group. “Lucas is coming, somethings wrong” the three gave him a shocked look “Seriously! Bryce, Aelia and Lucas have already lost their father, how bad can this day get!” an angry Jon whispered. Evan placed a hand on Jon’s forearm, calming him quickly at the contact. 

Luke himself looked just as angry as Jon. But not about what Marius had said. “Ryan had better have a good reason to be so damn late, Marcus was practically his father. Do you have any Idea where he is Marius? And where’s Severus. I haven’t seen him all morning” Luke glared at Marius.   
Marius swallowed remembering what he had been ordered to tell the group “I’m not sure myself but Lucas might have an Idea. I think it’s why Falco and Adrias are occupied”.   
“I was wondering were those two idiots were” Evan quipped. 

At that moment, the tent flaps were pulled back revealing Lucas and Adrias by his side. The other three noticed however that there was no sign of Ryan, Severus or Falco with them. Strange…and worrying.   
Lucas approached his brother and sister, resting his hands gently on their shoulders. Luke grimaced slightly when he looked at Lucas. He had always felt that there was something off about the young man. Something just set him off. 

Lucas wasn’t crying. There were no tears rimming his eyes, not even the hint of him mourning over the death of his father. He was acting as if he was now in charge. It sickened him.   
“Bryce…Aelia…I grieve with you…never can are hearts replace the love we had for our dear father” He looked up to the gathered men behind him “And I grieve with you my friends, truly we have lost a dear friend and for some of us…very much a near father. We all grieve this day”. 

Luke wasn’t bothering on paying attention. If he did he might actually end up half believing Lucas’s bullshit. His eyes darted over to Evan and Delirious to see if they were paying attention to this slimy worm. Evan was looking back at Delirious, and both were slightly grinning. Clearly their minds were elsewhere. Good for them.  
“My friends and beloved family, we must leave mourning for the moment behind, our empire needs us.”

That got everyone’s attention. Eyes suddenly hardened as they now glared at Lucas, all except for Bryce he kept his head buried in his arms before Marcus’s body. Lucas now commanded the entire room’s attention as he had planned. “Upon his death, he left in his will that I would succeed him and take the throne. I therefore ask that you promise me your fealty, it is better to do it now than later.”   
Jon couldn’t believe this little shit. He was asking for fealty when they were paying respects to his father. He felt Evan tense up beside him, his hands clenching and on instinct he placed his hand on Evans clenched fist. Easing quickly. 

“Luke…Evan, Jon please…I would ask that I hear you swear me your fealty and let us be done with this so we can mourn properly.”   
The three looked at one another incredulously, not quite believing what was happening. They looked to see Aelia who now was standing holding her head in his hands, leaning onto the side of the table. 

Bryce hadn’t moved. Remaining deadly silent.

“My friends, I need an answer. What is it to be?” 

Luke looked to Jonathan, and then looked to Evan.  
They knew what they had to do.  
Luke still wondered one thing that was on all of their minds. 

“Where’s Ryan? Where’s Severus and Falco?”

There was a pause.

Bryce looked up, cheeks puffy and eyes glittering with tear. His lips trembling slightly. 

Lucas responded slowly “Ryan and Severus have gone missing…were not sure what has happened but I have sent Falco to investigate. Do not fear for them. They can handle themselves, and Falco shall find them soon”. He smiled then. The feelings of the day already blinding and confusing them enough to hide his plans.

He saw the looks on Evan, Luke and Jon’s face contort into shock. He looked down to Bryce to see what impact his words had on him.  
In no words could he so describe the look of absolute hopelessness and world crushing despair that he was going through. Bryce’s mind went Lucas’s words ‘Ryan and Severus have gone missing’. His world had fallen completely. First his father’s death, and now this. 

There was nothing else in that moment but the silence. And a dreaded future.


End file.
